The Hurt Might Break Her
by legend fanatic
Summary: Chad does something unimaginable to Evie and Mal. Evie deals with it well but will what happened send Mal over the edge, or will Ben be able to save her from her own destruction. Rated T for very mature content. You've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

So this might be a little to intense but I thought it was a good story idea to show how Evie and Mal handle things differently. If rape is a trigger don't read.

(Line)

Evies POV

It's three in the morning when I hear my door creak open. I assume it's Mal and try to go back to sleep when I feel my bed shift. I hear a voice say Hi Evie and I know it all to well. Chad Charming is sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Don't say anything or make any noise or I will kill Mal." He whispers into my ear. He rips the blanket off of me and I try to get up. But before I can Chad is sitting on top of me. He sticks his mouth on mine and presses hard. He forces his tongue into my mouth. When he finally removes his mouth from my'n he caresses my thigh with his hand and he starts to finger me harshly making me shiver. He presses and prods me sighing contently every few seconds. He then starts kissing me again while he explores every inch of my body. To further the assault he rips all of my clothes off me so I'm completely bare. No inch of my body goes untouched by his hands.

But the worst is when he strips me of my innocence by entering me. My body explodes in pain and I try to cry out but I can't with his mouth on mine. The longer he stays inside of me the more it hurts. He claws at me deepening the assault with every passing moment. After he's done the time on my clock reads four thirty o'clock. He lays next to me when he's done. He toys with every part of my body for a couple more minutes. Before I black out from the pain I see Chad go over to Mal's bed, take the blanket off of her and start to do what he did to me, to Mal too.

(Page Break)

When I finally come to I see Mal crying on her bed. Chad is gone but he's definitely left a mark.

"Evie," Mal whispers. "Are you awake?" She stands up and sits on my bed. I sit next to her. I start to cry. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know. We have to tell someone. I think I might tell Doug because I need all the friends I can get after that." I say, but Mal shakes her head.

"I can't. Please Evie if you tell anyone don't mention me." I nod my head, hating myself for promising that, but knowing if I argue I will loose my best friend. We head back to our beds but I can't sleep so I go to the one person who I can seek comfort in right now.

(Page Break)

I stand outside his room for an eternity and as I'm just about to turn away his door opens. "Evie," He whispers. "Are you okay?" He guilds me to his bed and I break down sobbing in his arms. "What happened E?" He asks me.

"Chad he...he." I break down in sobs again and Doug rubs my cheek gently encouraging me to continue."Chad came into my room and he...he forced himself on me." Doug holds me tightly to his chest.

"I'm so sorry Evie. Oh my gosh I'm sorry. I knew Chad was a jerk but I never thought he would do something like this." He whispers to me. His voice isn't harsh or judgmental but calming.

"You don't hate me?" I choke out.

"How could I Eve? You didn't ask for this to happen to you. Do you think I could tell Ben about this? He's king he might be able to do something about Chad." I nod my head.

"Do you think I could stay here tonight? I can sleep on the ground." Doug shakes his head.

"Stay here but I'm sleeping on the ground." He says. I lay down and Doug kisses my forehead. "I love you Evie, no matter what." I drift into sleep but I'm immediately bombarded with nightmares. I awake abruptly screaming. Doug is sitting on the edge of the bed. "It's ok Eve. Your safe." He whispers to me. He starts toward his bed on ground but I stop him.

"Please stay." He looks at me like I'm crazy but lays down next to me. I put my arms around him and bury my head in his chest. He holds me tight but soon his grip lessens and his breathing evens out which tells me he's asleep. My last thought before I drift off into a dreamless sleep is that I feel so much more safe in his arms.

(Page Break)

When I wake up I feel arms around me and I immediately tense up thinking of Chad. But I just as quickly realize I'm in Doug's room. "Are you ok Eve?" He whispers as he strokes my hair. I nod my head slightly but I think he see's through my lie. "Oh E. I wish I could tell you that everything would be ok but I don't know. I don't know if a pain like that will fade away or not. But I do know that as long as I can help it he will never lay a hand on you again." I start to feel even more relaxed here in Doug's arms.

Then his door opens and Ben walks in. "Hey Doug. You sent for..." Ben trails off when he see's me there. "What is going on?" He asks. Doug shifts us so we are sitting on the edge of the bed. Ben come's over and sits next to me.

Doug keeps his arm around me and I lean against him for comfort. "Go ahead Evie. You can trust him." So I start talking. I tell him everything, leaving out Mal. Doug is just hearing it for the first time to, and with every word he grows more agitated. When I finally finish Doug is fuming. He's the first one to speak. "I swear I'm going to kill that jerk!" He shouts at the top of his lungs as he makes a move to get up. I put my hand on his arm, he takes one look at me and his face soften. He sits back down and wraps me in his arms.

"You can't go hurt him. You can't lower your self to his level." He nods his head and apologizes to me.

Ben speaks next. "I agree with Evie. Although something has to be done about Chad. Does Mal know anything about this? I know you two share a room." Of course I was expecting this question but my first instinct is to tell him the truth. But if Mal wants him to know she'll tell him on her own time. I shrug my shoulder in an I don't know gesture and Ben nods his head. "I will go talk to Chad right now. I suggest you two go to the rest of school. And Doug, you have my permission to skip your classes and stay with Evie." Doug thanks Ben and he leaves to go talk to Chad. Me and Doug head off to Chemistry class. I'm glad I can have Doug there to protect me today.


	2. Chapter 2

Evie's POV

Once at school she felt better. With so many people Chad couldn't do anything to her. She walked into her chemistry class and took her normal seat next to Doug and across from Chad. Immediately he turned to his friend next to him, whispered something to him, and laughed lightly. Oh how she had adored that laugh and that smile a few weeks ago. But now it disgusted her. Chad asked the teacher to go to the bathroom and the pressure left her chest.

Mals POV

As I was on my way to the bathroom I passed Chad in the hallway. I hoped he wouldn't talk to me or do anything but I was sadly mistaken. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him. "I swiped the keys off of the teacher." He picks me up and sets me on the edge of the sink. "Did you enjoy last night. I sure did." He puts his hands up my shirt and on my stomach. Then he caresses the inside of my thigh. He sticks his mouth on mine and assaults me with his tong. Tears start running down my face. "Your so pathetic and worthless. Bens just using you, did you actually think he cared for you? Who could ever love a villains kid." He spits at me. My heart breaks in two. He's right though, who could ever love me. Not even my own mother. "Go back to class, but be in my room at eight tonight. If not I will make your life a living hell." I walk back to my class passing Ben on the way. He tries to get my attention but I don't even glance his way. He doesn't care about me, no one does.

Bens POV

When I passed Mal in the hallway she looked disturbed and upset. Then she wouldn't talk to me. I decide to go talk to Evie, if something's going on with Mal she would know about it. But as soon as I brought it up she closed up and wouldn't tell me a thing. My girlfriend is acting strange and I have to deal with Chad somehow.

 **Short chapter so I'm going to add the next part on.**

 **Time skip- 1 month**

 **there is no prof Chad did anything so they haven't been able to arrest him yet**

Mals POV

This goes on for another month. At least three times a week Chad tells me to come to his room. He hurts me and uses me and says hurtful things about me. I've stopped hanging out with my friends and I've completely shut Ben out. I only talk to Evie when I have to and Jay and Carlos try to keep there distance. These past two days I've been feeling sick. I throw up in the morning and my stomach hurts, but if I don't go to school then my friends will know something's really wrong, as if they hadn't already guessed it. I decide to do a magic scan of my body to see if anything's wrong. Its easier and more efficient, not to mention more private, then going to see a doctor. After taking the scan I have to wait five minutes. Then I get the worst news possible. I can't believe this is happening to me. I'm sixteen. I'm pregnant with my rapist, Chads, baby.

 ** _Important Read ALL OF IT!_**

 _O_ _k I know it's been awhile but I'm moving in four days. That's a big enough excuse. I just want to be clear I'm a big fan of Chad turning good and I don't think the Chad in the movie is a sadistic a**hole but I had motivation for this story because I wanted a story where Mal shut Ben out and this is something I think is a major problem in our world. I LOVE CHAD WHEN HE'S NOT BEING A JERK and I truly believe that there should and probably be a redemption for him in Descendants 2 (which is now official!) so don't use this story to think bad of Chad! But all of your comments have made me laugh so much and I absolutely love the hilarious punishments you guys are thinking up. But sadly I already have a perfect ending in mind that I think you guys will absolutely love that none of you have reviewed me about yet so yay surprise!_


	3. VERY IMPORTANT

Sry it's not an update but **please read! ITS SUPPER IMPORTANT !**

I love feed back and reviews but I don't appreciate being yelled at for my opinion on chad. That's all it is is my opinion and all I was saying was how my view contributed my story and to not judge chad based on this story. I'm not going to say who the commenter was that yelled at me about my opinion and the review will be taken down asap. If you are the person who yelled at me for my opinion I hope you keep reading the story I'm not trying to call you out just trying to make sure this doesn't happen again because it hurt me and I don't want others with the same opinion to be hurt as well. and I would appreciate more feedback just please (to everyone) think before you write. I can take constructive criticism but things like this hurt especially because I like to think that even though someone does bad things it does not make hem a bad person.


	4. Important- Authors note

**Important Read**

Ok I've had to make some decisions. Half of my stories are going on HIATUS because I just don't have time to update ten stories. This was a hard decision BUT the stories that go on HIATUS are NOT over. I will finish them in the time they are on HIATUS and I PROMISE to put out another Authors note when they are again an ongoing thing again. I'm letting the people decide on which stories to put on hold. If you don't want your favorite story to go on hold leave me a review that says so. The five stroies that have the least will be put on hold. Thx for understanding.

A side note visit my website if you type **Fan-girl-tabulous weebly** into google then it should come up. If you want me to read a book or fanfiction and review it on my website then leave me a review.


	5. Chapter 3

**If self harm and or suicide is a trigger read with caution or not at all.**

Mals POV

It's been two days since I found out the news. I haven't told anyone yet and I don't plan to. This pain is to much on me and I'm done. That's why I skipped school today and headed towards the enchanted lake. Standing at the edge and looking down into the water sends my heart pounding. I refused to let Ben teach me how to swim because as a little girl I would look over the water separating Auradon and the Isle and was scared. I developed a fear of water. Now that's how I die, how fitting. I step back and take a flying leap into the water.

 **Officially on Hiatus**

 **JUST KIDDING**

 **Heres the rest**

Bens POV

Mal is no where too be found. This past month she's been acting strange but at least she's been in school. But today she's not. I've looked anywhere for her but she isn't on campus. My next thought is the lake where we had our first date. I hop on my bike and head down there only to see Mal standing on the ledge. She jumps into the water and immediately I'm in the water to, swimming towards her. I pick Mal up and carry her back to shore. I hold her close to me as she chokes up water and her eyes flutter open.

"Ben," she whispers.

"It's me, Mal." I say back to her. "I'm right here." She coughs a few more times and then she tries to pull away from me but I'm to strong and I keep her on my lap. "Why Mal? Why did you try to kill yourself." Tears start to stream down her face and she buries her head into my chest. I try to comfort her as much as possible. "Please tell me what's wrong." My voice is pleading.

"I can't," she chokes out. "I don't want you to hate me." My heart shatters. The pain in her voice tells me she honestly thought I would hate her.

"Don't you understand Mal? There's nothing you could do that I would hate you for. I love you Mal and nothing could ever change that." She hesitate awhile before she sinks beeper into my arms.

"Chad... he... he," She stops and I see fear take dominance on her face. That's when it clicks. Mal and Evie share a room. If Chad raped Evie did he do the same to Mal?

"Mal, did he hurt you the same way he hurt Evie?" she nods her head and I can't help but feel enormous amounts of pain.

"Ben... I... I'm pregnant." The shock appears on my face but is quickly replaced by sadness. I pull Mal closer to me as she sobs out, "You're not mad?"

Instead of answering the question I ask, "When did this happen?"

"The first of the last time?" My heart shatters at this, to know it's happened more than once. "The first was when he did it to Evie to. It's happened at least three times a week since, most of the time more." She starts to sob into my chest as she clings to me like a lifeline, and I have no intention of letting her go. I rub her back comfortingly and soon the sobs die down to hiccups.

"We can overcome this, Mal. You're the strongest person I know," I whisper to her. "Lets get you back to your dorm so you can get into some dry warm clothes." I pick her up and set her on my bike and drive us back. I start to go to Mal's dorm room but she asks me not to take her there saying she's not ready. We head up to my dorm instead. I call Evie and ask her to bring over a set of Mal's clothes.

When Evie comes to the door I explain that Mal was at the lake and leave it at that. After Mal gets changed she puts on one of me sweatshirts and sits on the bed right next to me.

"What am I going to do, Ben?" She asks me.

"Keep the baby," she gives me a startled look. "Because I know if you give him or her up you're going to regret it." Worry takes over every inch of her face.

"I can't be a mother. I don't know how." But something else is bothering her.

"Is it because you're afraid you'll turn into your mother?" She nods her head slightly. "Mal, you're nothing like Maleficent. You will be an amazing mom." She lays her head on my chest and falls asleep. I lay her on my bed and call on one of my guards to stay outside the door and make sure no one gets in. I need to have a little... talk with Chad.


	6. Chapter 6

Ben's pov

When Chad opens his door he smiles at me but I don't return the gesture. I pin him to the wall instead and he looks genuinely frightened.

"If you ever lay a hand on Mal again I swear I will have you executed in a slow and tortuous way." His only response is a glare.

"Mal is nothing but villain scum." I consider strangling him but I know that I could be severely punished for doing it, so I let him go.

"Don't say that about her ever again! You will be staying at the police department down the street until your trial." The guards come in and start to drag Chad away.

"You don't understand Ben!" He shouts at me. "You're making a mistake. You should be locking up those villains. They're the evil one's." I shake my head and scoff but don't say anything. I walk back to my room and see Mal still asleep. I sit down next to her and gently stroke her hair. Her eyes flutter open, she sits up and leans on me. Her head rests her head on my shoulder. "I'm scared." I hold onto her a little tighter.

"I know," I whisper. "I still have to come up with a punishment suitable for Chad. I'm still considering execution." Mal shakes her head at me.

"Don't, you can't lower yourself to his level. There has to be a punishment but killing him isn't going to solve anything." I shake my head in shock.

"You know Mal, your really not like your mom. That just proves it." The doors open and Evie, Jay and Carlos barge into my room. They sit on the bed next to me and Mal and fire rapid questions at Mal and I. We answer as best as we possibly can. Evie starts to cry when we tell them that Mal is pregnant. Carlos and Jay just look at me.

"Are you going to be the father to the baby instead of Chad?" Mal looks to me, saying it's my choice.

"Yes, I will. But we can't tell the public it's mine. We have to tell everyone what happened if we are going to punish Chad."

"Good," Jay says. "Mal needs someone like you." We stay quiet for a few minutes until Doug walks into the room. He is so engrossed in his work that he doesn't see the others.

"Ben, can I talk to you about someth... Oh Evie, hi!" He walks over and sits down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "I heard Chad got thrown in jail. " I nod my head. "Good, that jerk deserves it."

"We should probably head off to dinner." Carlos suggests. We all nod and start toward the door. All except Evie.

"Hey Doug, can I talk to you privately." They stay behind as the rest of us head to dinner.

 **What do you think Evie has to tell Doug?! Pls let me know what you think. I live for** **your feedback!**


End file.
